UNTUKMU
by amelkinochan
Summary: Oneshoot.. Fict Gaje,, SasuNaru,,.. Cuplikan singkat dari suatu the movie.. Adegan lift.. Saia nggak bisa kasih summary banyak,


**UNTUKMU**

Desklaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rating: T

Genre: romance/comfort^^

Summary:

Touch Down on the Party! XD

Do you want to see?

Lets check it out! ;D

*walah! Sok nginggris! XD*

.

**---------------------------o0o-------------------------**

_Aku percaya.. Dan aku harus percaya.._

_Kalau kau telah berada __di dekatku._.

.

"Naruto.." bisiknya lembut di telinga coklat itu.

Cewek rambut pirang itu berbalik, "Ya, Sasuke.." senyumnya.

Dari belakang Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggungnya. Naruto pun menempelkan dahinya ke rambut hitam Sasuke dengan rasa sayang.

"Hei," kata Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menjawabnya seperti biasa. Ekor matanya menusuk mata Naruto. Suatu kebiasaan cowok emo ini yang sangat sulit dihilangkan menurut Naruto.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau romantis sekali." cengir Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia menjauh dari punggung Naruto, melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan mendekat ke jendela yang bermandikan sinar senja langit. Sasuke bersandar pada bingkai jendela.

"Tidak ada apa-apa...," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto agak cemas. Ia merangkul separuh jiwanya itu dari belakang. Tangan lentiknya ia rekatkan pada kemeja Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan aku lagi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ada sedikit getaran dalam kata-katanya. Rasa takut dan cemas dan tangis yang tertahan.

Sasuke menatap mentari oranye tanpa suara. Hanya angin senja yang mengelus rambut depannya yang panjang. Pancaran sedih mengaura hebat dari mata _onyx_ itu.

"..."

.

_Jangan lepas tanganku.._

_Rangkul jantungku.._

_Temani kesepian jiwaku.._

.

"Kau adalah belahan jiwaku.." kata Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto yang lembut. Naruto mencoba mengartikan gelombang yang keluar dari setiap kata maupun perbuatan Sasuke, dengan terfokus pada mata_ onyx_ yang kelam itu.

"Aku tahu.." sambut Naruto dengan mencium telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Kurasa getaran ini tak mungkin kubuang begitu saja 'kan?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak hebat. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu tidak," pandangnya serius pada Sasuke. Genggamannya mengerat di kaos putih yang berlapis kemeja tak berkancing milik pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin kau menantiku sekali lagi.." Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto terbelalak.

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto menepiskan tangan Sasuke kasar. "Aku tak mau, Baka!! Aku.. Aku Capek!!" Air hangat mulai meluncur di pipinya..

_Aku ingin kau di sisi.._

_Menemani.._

_Menghangatkan.._

_Mensucikan._.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian****..**

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto tak pernah lagi melihat batang hidung Sasuke yang mancung. Dua tahun lamanya tak bersua.

Gerimis membuat hatinya semakin dingin, tak tahu harus menyandarkan kerinduan ini pada siapa. Mungkin bisa juga keluarga adalah tempat bernaung yang pertama terpikirkan.

Pada ibunya? Tidak.. Ibunya meninggal sejak Naruto lahir sebagai pengganti nyawa Naruto saat ini. Lalu pada ayahnya? Tentu bukan.. Ayah Naruto adalah penjudi yang tak bisa di harapkan.. Seorang Minato yang tak becus mengurusi keluarga sejak Kushina, ibu Naruto meninggal dunia. Ia adalah seorang ayah yang frustasi akan kehilangan seorang istri yang amat dicintainya.

Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak menginginkan apapun. Naruto tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun.

Satu-satunya yang Naruto inginkan di dunia ini adalah..

"Sasuke.."

Keluhnya memandangi keluar jendela kamar.

"Ah! Iya!" Naruto berjingkat tiba-tiba seraya berlari mengambil mantel dan menyobek salah satu halaman memo. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di memo itu.

'_Ayah.. Aku pergi belanja ke supermarket sebentar. __Aku lupa menyiapkan makan malam. Tunggulah sejenak._'

Secepat kilat memo itu direkatkan di pintu kulkas dan Naruto melesat keluar rumah.

Ayah setiap hari bekerja, selalu pulang malam dan tak ada waktu untuk anak gadisnya yang telah berumur 17 tahun ini. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar mencurahkan kasih sayang sejenak. Minato menganggap Naruto sudah besar dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir jika Naruto tak punya teman di rumah. Teman-temannya bermukim terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Naruto pun lebih banyak berada di sekolah atau di rumah daripada pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman sebayanya.

Naruto, si cewek manis ini sudah beberapa kali di tembak oleh teman cowoknya di sekolah. Namun gadis peraih sabuk hitam dalam kejuaraan karate ini menolak mereka semua dengan halus.

Apa kalian tahu sebabnya?

Tentu saja.

Mana mungkin ada alasan lain kecuali hatinya telah di serahkannya pada seorang cowok bermata intan hitam, Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

"Terima kasih atas belanjanya.. Selamat malam, kami tunggu kunjungan anda kembali.." senyum manis seorang penjaga toko dekat kasir yang menjadi propaganda penyambut konsumen di supermarket ini. Dalam hal ini, Narutolah yang jadi konsumen yang baru saja meninggalkan meja kasir.

Naruto menenteng sebuah tas plastik putih bertuliskan nama supermarket tersebut keluar pintu otomatis.

"Huff.." Naruto mendesah sembari melangkah kaki. Tak lupa ia memakai kembali mantel yang ditaruh di tempat penitipan barang.

_**Tririritt.. tririririttt**__**..**_

Handphone-nya berdering. Ia buru-buru mengambil pesawat elektronik itu dari saku seragam.

"Halo.." jawab Naruto.

"_Halo.. __Ini Naruto?_" kata orang di seberang sana.

"Benar.. Ini siapa, ya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ini Sakura. Tadi buku tulis biologimu ketinggalan di kelas. Lalu aku ambil dan aku bawa pulang. Kapan kamu mau ambil ke apartemenku?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oh, Sakura.. Kamu ganti nomor lagi, ya? Benar juga! Ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok!" tepuk Naruto ke jidatnya sendiri tanpa perasaan.

"_Iya,_"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ke apartemenmu sekarang..!" kata Naruto semangat.

"_Baik, aku tunggu. Jaa, Naru._." sapa Sakura.

"Jaa.." Naruto menutup flip-nya. Ia bergegas menuju ke apartemen Sakura.

"Aneh, kukira buku itu hilang. Kucari dimana-mana tak ada sepulang sekolah tadi. Apa memang terbawa Sakura, ya?"

Naruto bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tak urung, ia menjadi lirikan orang-orang di sekitar yang menganggapnya stress karena sering berjalan sambil ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas. Tetapi, memang itulah Naruto apa adanya. Terima atau tidak. Sikap sopan dan ramahnya pada setiap oranglah yang membuat ia dihormati dan disayang oleh siapa saja yang mengenalnya.

"Untung saja apartemen Sakura tak begitu jauh.." kata Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menyerahkan mantel dan menitipkan barang belanjaannya di tempat penitipan barang pada pintu masuk apartemen.

"Ini nomor pengambilan anda.." petugas menawarkan sebuah kartu bernomor 34.

Naruto menerima kartu itu. "Terimakasih.." Ia langsung berbalik.

Sosok yang tinggi semampai melewatinya dengan cepat. Naruto tertegun sebentar. Bau pengharum parfum yang tak asing lagi. Ia menoleh pada laki-laki itu. Dari belakang rambut hitam laki-laki itu lurus vertikal ke atas dan beberapa ada yang klimis di bagian depan.

Naruto membelak. "Sas.."

Laki-laki itu segera menekan tombol lift seakan dikejar sesuatu.

Lift belum terbuka. Naruto menghampiri laki-laki itu dengan setengah berlari. Laki-laki itu terlihat sengaja tidak menampakkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke..!" teriak Naruto. Entah orang itu mendengar atau tidak.

Lift terbuka. Ia pun segera masuk dan menekan tombol lagi. Naruto tak membuang kesempatan. Ia berlari mengejar, jangan sampai lift itu menutup sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam katrol otomatis tersebut.

Jittt...

Lift mulai menutup.

Sett..

Lift tertutup.

**GREEPP!!**

Naruto kini memeluk punggung sosok yang lebih tinggi 10 senti darinya.

Dua-duanya diam. Hanya ada mereka sendiri disana. Di ruangan yang hangat itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke..?" Suara Naruto bergetar. "Ini benar kau, kan?"

"..."

"Aku tahu walau hanya dengan melihat punggungmu.."

Hati orang itu merasa tersiksa. Tapi keheningan masih dipertahankannya. Ia tak berkutik sama sekali dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto masih berharap. Matanya memerah. Berangsur sembab dari detik ke detik selanjutnya. Orang itu merasa bersalah mendengar desahan yang mirip isakan diperdengarkan berantai dari Naruto.

Orang itu berkata lembut, "Ya.. Kau benar," Ia berbalik badan. Naruto masih memandang baju yang dikenakan orang itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Ini aku," katanya sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangkat dagunya perlahan. Mencoba percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto menangis. Wajahnya memerah jambu. Saphir-nya berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke.." isaknya dengan bibir rapuh.

(lagu Dygta-Mendung Tak Berarti Hujan)

Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Naruto melayangkan pandangan pada tubuh tegap Sasuke. Meneliti apakah ada yang berubah darinya. Dan ternyata tidak ada. Sama sekali.

"A.. Akhirnya melihatmu lagi.." Naruto tak tahan menampung air matanya terlalu lama.

Naruto tertunduk pelan, "Akhir.. nya.." katanya terbata-bata.

Hati Sasuke seperti dihujam pisau berkali-kali dan disiram alkohol, melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis memikirkan dirinya. Rasa iba tak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari muka putihnya yang semu.

"Dasar Dobe.." tawanya terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Jangan menangis begitu. Mukamu jelek, tahu!"

"Kemana saja kamu selama ini, hah?!" emosi Naruto meledak-ledak. Ia menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan. "Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu...?!"

Sasuke menangkap seluruh ekspresi Naruto saat itu. Ia mencoba bertahan sekuat hati.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu sejelek ini.. Baka Teme.." keluh Naruto bersandar pada dinding dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap kedua pundak Naruto dalam genggamannya.

"Naruto.." desahnya lembut.

Sasuke mengurangi jarak antara wajahnya dengan Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto mulai gugup. Tinggal tiga senti saja adegan _kissing_ pasti terjadi.

"Aku pun ingin melihatmu juga.." kata Sasuke mencoba memberi pengertian.

Sepasang penglihatan Naruto bergantian menyelidiki kebenaran perkataan Sasuke dari kedua bola hitam kelam yang terpasung dalam iris gulita milik si emo.

"Aku tak akan mati begitu mudah.."

**Ding..**

Lift terbuka.

"_**Happy birthday to you..**_

_**Happy birthday to you..**_

_**Happy birthday, happy birthday,**_

_**Happy birthday Naru.."**_

Sebongkah kue ulang tahun berangka 17 menyala berada di hadapan Naruto. Sakura-lah yang membopong kue _brownies_ coklat itu.

Sorak sorai teman-teman sekelas heboh dengan terompet dan juga pita-pita _surprise_ yang sengaja mereka rencanakan untuk Naruto.

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang semula menganga terkejut itu dengan kedua tangan. Ia senang dan juga terharu. Kaget ada kejutan yang bertubi-tubi begini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Narutooooo…!!" teriak teman-teman.

Naruto berkaca-kaca. "Te.. Terimakasih teman-teman.." Naruto memeluk semuanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis di belakang Naruto.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya..!" kata Lee tak sabar. Naruto mengangguk.

"Eits!" Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto yang akan menghembuskan udara itu. "_Make a wish_ dulu," katanya datar.

"Iyaa!! Bener!!" teriak temen-temen cewek Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata.

_Make a wish._.

"_**Sasuke-kun akan berada di sisiku selamanya..**_

_**Always beside me.. Forever ever after**__**.."**_

Naruto meniup dua lilin itu, disambut teprokan teman-teman dan Sasuke. Ia bahagia sekali.

.

.

Setelah makan-makan di apartemen Sakura, pesta ulang tahun pun berakhir. Teman-teman pulang sama-sama. Sasuke dan Naruto juga. Tak lupa mereka berdua mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada semuanya.

Sasuke mengambil barang belanjaan Naruto dari tempat penitipan. Kini mereka berjalan di trotoar menuju rumah Naruto.

"Naruto, makasih buat first cake_-_nya untukku, ya.." senyum kecil Sasuke mengembang.

Naruto bersemu merah. "Sama-sama.."

Sasuke berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon gingko yang sengaja ditumbuhkan pemerintah di pinggir sepanjang jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sas?" tanya Naruto heran. "Kamu capek, ya?"

Sasuke meletakkan belanjaan Naruto. Segera ia menangkap kepala Naruto erat. "Aku pergi merantau selama dua tahun ini.. Maafkan aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya."

Naruto mencoba mencerna pernyataan Sasuke. Respon, ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku pulang dan membawa hasil yang cukup untuk melamarmu.." Ia menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Naruto.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Satu menit..

Lima jam..

Naruto mematung.

"Ap.. Apa??" tanyanya meminta Sasuke mengulang perkataan.

Sasuke menjentikkan alis. "Kau akan jadi milikku.."

Muka Naruto panas sepanas kepiting bakar dengan saus cabai ekstra pedas.

"Namun kau harus tahu, perantauanku ini mempertaruhkan nyawa.." Sasuke menarik nafas. "Aku tak akan memberitahumu apa pekerjaanku. Setelah menikah denganmu, aku akan merantau kembali.."

Tersirat rasa cemas dalam raut wajah Naruto. Tapi ia masih ingin mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang dewasa, maka ia menahan sejuta pertanyaan dalam hati.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tak akan mati semudah itu," ujar Sasuke menenangkan. Naruto menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke pun membalas dengan mempererat jarak antara mereka.

Angin malam berhembus. Ranting gingko meruntuhkan bulir-bulir sisa air hujan. Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa lirih.

Sasuke melepas pelukan dan menatap jauh dalam mata Naruto.

"Tetapi jika aku tak mampu membuat semua itu terjadi," Sasuke menyentuh hidung Naruto dengan hidungnya,

"tolong beritahu dirimu sendiri, bahwa aku akan selalu.. Berdiri teguh di sisimu.."

"_**Always.**_**.**" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. "_**standing by your side**_**..**" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Ciuman hangat mengakhiri satu janji suci yang baru terucap.

_First kiss in my sweet 17_..

**.**

**OWARI!!**

.

.

Gaje! Gaje! Gaje! XD

I need a review…

Klik icon di bawah ini, yah.. ^_^ Sankyuu..

Masa lalu hitam, di dalam hidupku, dapatkah kujadikan putih..

Kegagalan cintaku juga keyakinan, tergoyah oleh keadaan..

Miskin jiwa dan ragaku..

Bagai hidup di padang yang tandus..

Begitu beratnya beban yang ada di dalam hidupku..

Bila kau percaya bahwa hari-hari selalu berganti..

Akan selamanya awan-awan hitam menghantui hidupku..

Mendung tak berarti hujan, yakinlah itu suatu cobaan..

Masih ada waktu dan kesempatan tuk meraih cinta..

Aku ingin mencari ketenangan diri..

Agar hidup ini, bukanlah sekedar mimpi..

Aku ingin kau tahu isi hatiku, cintaku padamu..

Kasihku putih tak ternoda.. Untuk dirimu..

**Gaje! Gaje! Gaje! XD**

**I need a review…**

**Klik icon di bawah ini, yah.. ^_^ Sankyuu.**.


End file.
